Love Letters
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Koharu writes Yuuji a letter from the U-17 camp, detailing just what's been going on. Spoilers for Shin Tenipuri.


My one and only Yuu-chan

Pumpkin

Love of My Life

Prince Charming,

I considered writing 'Juliet', but I don't think even our angst is worthy of the great Bard. Although we might manage to be a minor couple in one of the minor tragedies. A fairytale suits us best, dear Yuu-kun.

Camp is boring without you! I missed you the minute we set off from Kyushu. No one understands my jokes, except perhaps for the wild haired second year from Chiba. He's simply divine, Yuu-kun, tall and statuesque. His nickname is 'David' as in Michelangelo's Statue of. I haven't learned where the nickname comes from, and I haven't had a chance to shower with him yet, so it could be anything. He tells the worst puns… I'll have to write them down and send them to you. Every time he does it the poor dear looks around for his missing doubles partner. I feel the same way Yuu-kun! It's like losing a limb! Momoshiri and Bandana-kun are miserable in their misunderstanding! My jokes must not carry well without my straight man to back them up. 3 You're the only straight man for me, Yuu-kun.

Do you remember the conversation we had about tennis players being a gold mine of closet cases and unresolved sexual frustration? This camp proves it, the frustration is even worse with the school's mingling. Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seigaku has suitors clamoring for his attention daily; he has to fend them off with his racket. High schoolers and junior high schoolers challenge him to matches and practically hang around under his bower serenading him. It's the first time I've seen so many boys hot for such an un-cute ass. Kikumaru Eiji, the bendy member of the Golden Pair, and Oshitari Yuushi, Hyotei's genius, have set up a betting pool. If you remember the Yakiniku dinner, you'll remember what a pair they make.

I put 500 yen down on Yukimura Seiichi. If the Wicked Witch could grow balls and a cock she still wouldn't be able to top Yukimura Seiichi. I'm not surprised about the number of suitors he has, his ass is at least in the camp's top five (Higa's Kite Eishirou makes the number 1 with an ass so diviiiiiiiiiiiiiine Momoshirou should weep) but they're waylaid by Yukimura's subordinates before they even get to touch the back of his sandals. Rikkai's a powerful force! I wouldn't want to face such cold hard faces across the net! That Sanada is as broad as he is tall! And his tennis…

Whoooeee!

You'd have fun mimicking him Yuu-kun. Shouting out pick up lines in that deep, serious voice would turn Sanada bright red. He seems to have a captain complex, though I can't blame him, the entire team is so tied up in their captain…

Shiraishi's doing well, before you ask. He and Fuji Syuusuke have started up an unfriendly rivalry, which Tachibana Kippei and Chitose Senri snark on when they have the time. Though they have to be careful! The all powerful coach is always watching, ready to demote you at a second's notice!

They still haven't consummated their union. It's so sad, Yuu-kun, so sad! You have to send Chitose some condoms to help move things along, he just ignores me when I offer.

I'm rooming with the most fabulous young man. He's the one who loaned me this rose scented stationary. Isn't it amazing? He promises to give me the address of the store, I'll be sure to buy you a pack. His name is Mizuki Hajime, and he spends so much time on his hair… I'm glad we shaved mine earlier this year. So many people in the camp have a hair fetish! They're like girls, pushing and shoving to get the best lit mirrors in the bathroom. Mizuki and I had a long talk about relationships, despite being Catholic he's very open to homosexuality!

Another closet case I tell you.

He says that if anything he's 'Fujisexual' and I can see the appeal. Fuji Syuusuke being what he is, even the straightest man would feel temptation. Fuji Yuuta, Fuji Syuusuke's little brother, is Mizuki's underclassmen, and is the cutest underclassmen ever. He knocks Zaizen right out of the running! Yuuta-chan even blushes when you call his name, and sounds so cutely embarrassed when you spat his ass/s greet him. He's very determined, and states he wishes to defeat his brother at all costs. Oh my, I do sense a brother complex.

Sincerely,

Rapunzel


End file.
